


Dramione Drabbles

by RZZMG



Series: Hermione x Draco stories [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Auror!Draco, Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Children, Community: dmhgchallenge, Drabbles, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time Sex, Gen, Grimmauld Place, Head Boy/Head Girl, Hogwarts, Holidays, Infidelity, Marriage, Marriage Troubles, Order Member!Draco, Patronus, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Samhain, Secret Lovers, Secrets, Shopping, Slytherins, Virginity Loss, War, Yule, Yule Ball, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/pseuds/RZZMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100-word drabbles featuring Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger in various relationships & situations, depending upon the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Gift: Pink Apology

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: A GIFT
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Warnings: A/U, discounts Epilogue of novel 7 entirely (EWE format). Set in Diagon Alley, 2006.

The shop bell rang as customers walked in. Draco ignored them, eyes only for the witch behind the counter serving him.

“I assure you that this is the perfect gift for her, sir,” Hermione grit behind a tight smile. 

Assessing the pink jade bracelet in her hand, he allowed his fingers to trace light patterns over her wrist. “Very rare, you say?”

“She’ll love it,” she assured him, “especially with an apology.”

He met her eye. “Guaranteed? I’d hate to go to bed alone again tonight.”

“Try kissing her, too,” she suggested.

He smiled, leaning in. “As you wish, wife.”


	2. A Gift: A Vial Full of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: A GIFT
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Warnings: A/U, discounts novel 7 entirely. Set during the war at Grimmauld Place, 1997.

It was sitting on her bedside table when she awoke that morning. No wrap or tag or box, but a green ribbon had been tied about the glittery, phosphorescent vial, and Hermione instantly recognized who had delivered this particular gift.

Hurrying to the Pensieve she’d constructed, she poured the memory in and relived spinning about the Yule Ball years previously. Had she really ever been so carefree? 

Looking about… ah, there he was in the corner, watching her. Those mercurial eyes shimmered with interest even then.

Jumping out, she found him standing there, waiting. “Happy Christmas, baby.” 

“Happy Christmas, love.”


	3. A Gift: Gag Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: A GIFT
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Warnings: A/U, discounts Epilogue of novel 7 entirely (EWE format). Set in the Ministry, 2001.

“What the hell, Malfoy?”

Internally snickering, Draco struggled to maintain his innocent façade. “Problem, Granger?”

Leaning over his desk, dripping water all over his paperwork, she glared at him. “Your ‘gift’ of a portable rain cloud for my office plants doesn’t shut off!”

“Need help, do you?” he teased, knowing it would egg her.

Walking around the furniture, she promptly straddled his lap. “Getting out of these soaked clothes, yes. You volunteering?”

This hadn’t exactly been the expected response, but Draco could roll with it. “Sure, let’s start with these,” he offered, reaching under her skirt for her knickers.


	4. A Gift: The Gift of Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: A GIFT
> 
> Rating: NC-17 (M+)
> 
> Warnings: Occurs around the events of novel #6. Set at Hogwarts, December 21, 1996.

Thrusting frantically into her tight, no-longer-virgin sheath, Draco ripped at her bra, desperate to get at her breasts. “Yes! Go deeper!” she huskily demanded, tugging hard on his hair, already shuddering with a powerful climax as he bent to suckle her beautiful, ripe nipples. 

He came within her throbbing, soaked body a moment later, gasping her given name in her ear.

In the afters, he silently handed her the torn brassiere. 

“Keep it,” Granger offered with a final kiss. “A ‘thank you’ gift.”

Years later, he found the lingerie in his old school trunk and smiled sadly at lost opportunities.


	5. A Gift: The Poem (or alternatively, “The Surreptitiously Wicked, Irrefutably Essential, Awesomely Unexpected Gift”)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: A GIFT
> 
> Rating: PG-13 (T)
> 
> Warnings: A/U, discounts Epilogue of novel 7 entirely (EWE format). Set in the Ministry, Friday, December 24th, 2004.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - December 2010 - Participant

 

Hermione normally disliked Fridays (her slave-driving boss always made her stay late) but that she was expected to work long hours on this particular Friday – Christmas Eve - was intolerable!

Consequently, when her supervisor’s memo arrived, she almost cast Incendio:

 

_Friday night can be such a bore,_

_as Yule is upon us once more._

_Come and try my mincemeat…_

_I promise it’s sweet._

_You may even shout out, “encore!”_

 

An hour later, she limply straddled Draco Malfoy’s lap, thoroughly sated. “Your poetry sucks, but that was a brilliant Christmas gift.”

“You’re welcome, Granger,” he smirked. Fridays… okay, not so bad.


	6. First Kiss: Infected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: FIRST KISS
> 
> Setting: Novel canon, Sixth Year, during Christmas break (Hermione's whereabouts in the novel are never stated specifically, so I'm saying she stayed behind at Hogwarts… along with Draco)
> 
> Theme: Unquenchable Frustration

She was undeniably the worst mistake he'd ever made…

…the most devastating, sweetest, tormenting lapse in judgment Draco had ever experienced.

He lay in his bunk, staring up at the green, velvet canopy and tried to calm his restlessly beating heart, to shut his eyes and lose his mind in dreams.

The memory of soft, pink, moist lips parting for him, the flavor and scent of apples, the sound of whimpers in surrender, the feel of shaking hands gripping and pushing was something he could never forget.

With trembling fingers, Draco covered his eyes and groaned.

He was royally fucked.


	7. First Kiss: You Broke My Will (Oh, What A Thrill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: FIRST KISS
> 
> Plot: Hermione Granger has always been able to infuriate and twist Draco Malfoy's pants around... but this time, she's gone and done so literally. 
> 
> *Title and the final line of the story are plays on Jerry Lee Lewis' song, "Great Balls of Fire."
> 
> Setting: A/U, several years after Hogwarts, working in the Ministry of Magic together
> 
> Theme: Utter Confusion

What the bloody fuck had just happened?

An hour ago, he'd marched into Granger's office to argue her newest piece of laughable legislation (it was his job as a solicitor representing the Ministry to challenge third-party decrees to test their lawfulness). As usual, the tricky bint had a way of using her sassy mouth to discombobulate him.

Merlin, had she ever this time!

Their first kiss had evolved into frantic fucking before he could even wrap his mind around any of it. Afterwards, she'd weaseled a date out of him.

The damnable witch shook his nerves and rattled his brain!


	8. First Kiss: Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: FIRST KISS
> 
> Plot: Draco searches and prays he doesn't find the one body he dreads to see amongst the dead. 
> 
> *FYI - a requiem is "any musical service, hymn, or dirge for the repose of the dead." In this case, the sounds of those crying for loved ones serves the purpose. 
> 
> Setting: A/U, immediately after the Final Battle of Hogwarts
> 
> Theme: Regret and Sorrow

Amid the exploded courtyard's rubble, corpses lay like broken marionettes. Survivors walked like ghosts among the dead. Shrill wailing accompanied grim, tragic discovery.

With an anguished sob of his own, Draco fell to his knees, his own bitter search finally come to an end. Hateful tears stung his eyes. His heart expired.

She lay crumpled atop Ginny Weasley; no blood to mark either passing, dark chestnut curls entwined with long, crimson strands.

_No, she's mine!_

He pulled Granger off with greedy, shaking hands, and kissed her cold, blue lips – their first and last encounter.

"Take me with you," he begged.


	9. First Kiss: Provoking His Lioness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: FIRST KISS
> 
> Plot: Draco loves riling up Gryffindor's Princess… If anyone knew the real reason, he'd certainly be in trouble!
> 
> Setting: Novel canon, Fifth Year.
> 
> Theme: Cynical Amusement

She slapped him with righteous anger, tears in her eyes. "I hate you, Malfoy!"

His cock jerked alive in his trousers, erect in moments. Riling Granger up never failed to get him hard. He always wanked best after a blazing row with her.

She was cornered, cut off by the barricade of his arms and body, and he pressed the advantage. Swooping down, he captured those rosy, tempting lips. She tasted like a pillow mint.

She slapped him again when he pulled away.

Draco licked his lips, smirking. "Yummy, Mudblood. Catch you later."

He walked away whistling. 

She shrieked loudly.


	10. First Kiss: Achievement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: FIRST KISS
> 
> Plot: Draco 'achieves' more than just great test scores when he realizes what is right in front of his eyes. 
> 
> Setting: A/U, Seventh Year
> 
> Theme: Discovering Love

Head Boy and Girl simultaneously tore open their N.E.W.T.s results, digesting the contents quickly. With whoops of excitement, they hugged. 

Draco swung Hermione about in true happiness. "Perfect scores," he bragged, placing her back on her feet.

"Me, too!" she beamed, her fingers threading his hair.

The moment suddenly shifted and took Draco's breath away. Hermione's eyes widened as she sensed it, too.

His heart pulsing in his mouth, he took the chance and quickly bent his head. The sweetness of her kiss melted him into goo.

"Again," she whispered, pleaded.

"Yes," he moaned helplessly.

It was a perfect beginning.


	11. Waiting: Ante Up! (alternatively, The Wager)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: WAITING
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Warnings: Comedy. A "what if?" scene post-Hogwarts in the Ministry of Magic, A/U.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com: November 2010 - 3rd Place

 

He'd waited until the conference room emptied to ambush her.

"Alone at last!" Draco challenged triumphantly.

His co-worker _tsk'_ d resignedly. "So, what's the wager you and Harry have going this time, Malfoy? Is it my lingerie today?"

"Feh! Betting on knickers is juvenile, Granger," he scoffed.

"Oh, really?"

Conferring a mischievously wry smirk, Hermione raised her skirt very slowly.

 _Wait for it_ , he eagerly anticipated…

"Bloody hell!" he breathed as she flashed him.

Granger naughtily snickered, righting her clothing. "What? Expecting plain whities, not red lacies?"

Draco gave a long-suffering sigh. "Actually, I'd staked ten galleons on a green thong."


	12. Waiting: Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: WAITING
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Warnings: Major character death - tragedy. A "what if?" scene after the Final Battle of Hogwarts, A/U.

His pale hair was streaked with crimson, but at least the spiteful sneer was gone from his lips, permanently erased by the irrevocable stillness. 

He'd always been malicious and cruel, but now, Draco Malfoy seemed fragile and soft, as beautiful as Hermione had always imagined he could have been.

Lying in his open palm, his wand rested, snapped in half, the magic bled out of it forever. In her own hand, hers seemed equally as lifeless, all of the goodness equally as inexorably exhausted.

Sitting at his side, she waited for the Aurors to come collect his body for burial.


	13. Waiting: Unexpected Impetuosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: WAITING
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warnings: Fluff. A "what if?" scene Fourth Year at the Yule Ball.

Exiting the loo, Hermione bumped right into Malfoy. 

His strong hands gripped her arms, keeping her from rocking back on her heels. "Sorry!" she offered, chagrined, and disentangled herself quickly, not wanting an altercation on this of all nights.

To her surprise, he leaned forward and pressed warm lips to her ear. "You look really pretty, Mudblood," he whispered, and shoved something into her hand. Then, turning on a Knut, he walked off.

Her lost crystal earring winked at her from her open palm.

Replacing it properly, she waited for her heart to stop racing before returning to Viktor's side.


	14. Waiting: I Want You... Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: WAITING
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warnings: Melancholic. A "what if?" scene Sixth Year on the Hogwarts Express going back to school after the Easter holiday break.

He waited for the impromptu Prefect's meeting to break up. When she was alone, hunched over her satchel, not paying attention, he struck.

_"Impedimenta. Silencio."_

Instantly, Hermione froze up.

Crouching down to her height, he calmly looked her in the eye. She glared in righteous fury back. "Stop following me around, Granger," he warned, reaching up to gently tuck a stray curl behind her ear. "This isn't a game. You could get seriously hurt." He touched her soft cheek, overwhelmed with sincere regret. "I… really wouldn't want that."

She looked surprised as he released her and hurried from the compartment.


	15. Waiting: The Repudiated Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: WAITING
> 
> Rating: Hard R
> 
> Warnings: Romantic sex, profanity. A "what if?" scene Sixth Year, in the Hospital Ward (after the Sectumsempra incident).

She'd come to him out of concern, and she'd ended up in his arms.

Fuck, but none of this war made sense anymore! 

All that mattered was this feeling, right now… 

Thrusting into Hermione a final time, he captured her cry of bliss into his shoulder, and traded it for his love.

After, he watched her dress awkwardly, wanting to kiss and hold her one last time, but he faltered, waiting insecurely for her cue.

"Please consider my offer, Draco," she begged, dewy-eyed. "The Order can protect you."

Despondently, he watched her rush away, his broken heart in her hands.


	16. Veritaserum: Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: VERITASERUM
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Warnings: None.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - February 2011 - Participant

“DID. YOU. CHEAT?”

Three deceptively innocuous words. One very inflammatory sentence.

Perhaps it was for the best to be completely honest then.

“Yes.”

Draco sighed, put a hand over his eyes. “Why would you do that, Granger?”

Why, indeed?

“I’ve always been too curious for my own good.”

Her fiancée sharply exhaled, shaking his head. “You’re rotten to hide secrets from, you know that?”

Hermione nonchalantly shrugged, happily playing with his new Valentine’s gift about her left ring finger. “So, next time, don’t let me use Veritaserum on you in your sleep.”

His eyes got very wide. “YOU. DID. _WHAT?!_ ”


	17. Murder: The Soft Sell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: MURDER
> 
> RATING: PG-13
> 
> WARNING: Sexual tension. 
> 
> *A soft sell is an advertisement or campaign that uses a more subtle, casual, or friendly sales message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - March 2011 - Participant

“I’ll admit these stilettos are stunning, but the price is murder!”

Christian Louboutin’s designs were my Achilles’ heel – and unfortunately, the arch-nemesis of my wallet.

Kneeling before me, my favorite shoe salesman ran a smooth hand up my shin, causing my heart to thud. “They show off some of your best attributes, Granger: slim ankles, petite feet, well-manicured toes, strong calves.” His tongue naughtily bathed a spot behind my knee that sent spindles of electric heat shooting up my thighs.

“Right, I’ll take them,” I breathlessly agreed without pause.

Malfoy grinned lasciviously up at me. “Thank you for your business.”


	18. Father: Bully on the Bullies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: FATHER
> 
> RATING: PG
> 
> WARNING: None.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - June 2011 - Participant

“You’ve got quite the pile already, Hermione,” my mum chastised. “No more.” She slid the newest edition of Hogwarts, A History back onto the shelf.

I gasped with indignation when Draco Malfoy sauntered over a moment later and took up my book. “This one isn’t for Muggles,” he spitefully sneered.

My father smoothly slipped the book out of my rival’s grasp, adding it to our shopping basket. “Whoops! Thought we lost that. Thanks for finding it for us, young man!”

Huffing, Malfoy stomped off.

Overruled, my incensed mum followed.

“Thanks, daddy,” I giggled.

“Anything for my baby witch,” he smiled.


	19. Lipstick Stain: The Cosmetic Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: LIPSTICK STAIN
> 
> RATING: PG
> 
> WARNING: DH-EWE format (Deathly Hallows-Epilogue? What Epilogue?). Getting to know the parents at Malfoy Manor. OCC-ness for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - July 2011 - Participant

 

“You’ve got red on your collar.”

Pleasantly reliving memories of visiting Hermione’s soft bed last night, Draco was completely caught off-guard by his mother’s bald pronouncement. “W-what?”

Lucius chuckled, slapping him on the shoulder. “So, Miss Granger has finally marked her territory. About time! Your bachelor days are numbered, son.”

Bloody hell, they knew! How? He’d been so careful.

His mum primly harrumphed, palming a knife. “Tell your Muggleborn witch that lip-gloss claims are too amateurish. Carving one’s name in flesh… that is the pureblood way!”

Draco decided in that moment that lipstick smears on his clothes were quite acceptable.


	20. Fireflies: Charming Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: FIREFLIES
> 
> RATING: G
> 
> WARNING: Post-Hogwarts, EWE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - August 2011 - Participant

The magical fireflies danced with a hypnotic glow through the darkened, hushed nursery, circling and dipping past the child’s lazily outstretched hand. Her grey, sleepy gaze was enchanted by the fairies of light her father had conjured to aid her rest.

“She loves this spell,” his wife affectionately whispered, twining her fingers with his, watching the flickering lights lull their sweet baby girl to sleep. “Your magic is so gentle with her. It’s beautiful.”

Draco’s cheeks bloomed with heat. “I just want her to have sweet dreams.”

Hermione quietly coerced him to their bedroom next door. “Tonight, we all will.”


	21. Weather The Storm: The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: WEATHER THE STORM
> 
> RATING: PG-13
> 
> WARNING: One itsy-bitsy profanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - September 2011 - Participant

Draco despaired over his Gringotts account book. Fucking Ministry and its unfair reparations! He was being bled dry!

He sighed in resignation. No choice - he’d have to sell the company.

His new intern waltzed into his office without knocking.

“Granger, what is it this time?”

She tossed him a rolled parchment. “You need to weather the storm of the Ministry, Malfoy, and I need a place to secrete my money. Sign the partnership contract and we’re both saved.”

His jaw hit the floor. “Wha-Why?”

She gave him a wickedly provocative smile. “Why don’t we discuss that over dinner... partner?”


	22. Samhain: Will the Real Sanguini Please Stand Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: SAMHAIN
> 
> RATING: PG
> 
> WARNING: None.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - October 2011 - 2nd Place

 

“That’s the absolute worst Sanguini costume I’ve ever seen!” Hermione railed. “Just look at that poser – trying and failing to capture the tragically misunderstood plight of the species by adopting a false air of melancholia. And don’t get me started on those ridiculous prop fangs. He’s tainting the legitimacy of our traditional Samhain Festival!”

She made a shooing motion to her companion.

“Go kick him out, Malfoy.”

The Head Boy chuckled and shook his head. “Granger, that’s not a costume.”

Hermione paused, mortification pinking her cheeks, but quickly recovered her aplomb.

“Make sure we keep the Blood Pops circulating, yes?”


	23. Beedle The Bard: Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: BEEDLE THE BARD
> 
> RATING: G
> 
> WARNING: None. 
> 
> *The first letter of each line spells...? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - November 2011 - Participant

_**"B** eware the man who seeks to cheat death~_

_**E** ternal damnation upon his head!"_

“ **E** very Samhain you read that to him. Why?”

 **D** raco stands in our son’s doorway, frowning.

“ **L** essons learned,” I reply.

“ **E** veryone should see the folly of seeking immortality.”

 **T** he argument doesn’t convince my husband.

 **H** e saunters across the room and stops before the bookshelf.

 **E** rnest Hemingway, William Shakespeare, Oscar Wilde...

 **B** rowning and Austen, Frost and London...

“ **A** ren’t there any stories for children in here?” he asks.

“ **R** owling,” I offer. “She’s got a great series he might like instead.”

 **D** raco roguishly grins. “I think I’ve heard of it.”


	24. Boxing Day: Daddy Hates Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: BOXING DAY
> 
> RATING: G
> 
> WARNING: None.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - December 2011 - 3rd Place & Mod's Choice

 

 

“Tell me again why we’re standing in this ridiculously long line at four a.m.”

Hermione sighed at her husband’s impatience. “Because Boxing Day offers the lowest sale prices of the year!”

Draco blinked, huffed, grabbed her hand, and tugged her out of the mall. “Granger, you’re a Malfoy now! We live in a mansion. We’re rich.”

She resisted, pulling back. “But they have cute baby clothes on sale here!”

He stopped on a Knut.

“Is... is that so?”

“Yes.”

He whirled them around, heading back inside. “Right, so here’s the plan: you get pink, I’ll get blue. Two of everything!”


	25. Celtic Magick: The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: CELTIC MAGICK
> 
> RATING: PG
> 
> WARNING: Implied reference to an illegitimate child conceived from an illicit affair with Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - March 2012 - 2nd Place

Hermione brushed her daughter's thick mane of golden-brown curls. Today would be the first time he would see the girl since her birth when she arrived at King's Cross to catch the train. She had to look perfect.

"Mum, will you tell me about the tattoo on my hip?"

The brush faltered. Hermione resignedly sighed. "It's Celtic magick," she explained, "a protective enchantment from your real father."

Rose stared at her reflection in the mirror, her silvery-grey eyes full of questions. "It's a dragon. What's it mean?"

Hermione kissed her baby girl's cheek, wanting to cry. "That he loves you."


	26. Lucius: Cruelty Becomes Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: LUCIUS
> 
> RATING: PG
> 
> WARNING: Implied cheating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE ON Livejournal.com - June 2012 - 2nd Place

 

"I know you hate me. I even know why. But I want you to understand that it doesn't matter, because I love your son and nothing you can say will change that fact."

From behind his monstrous oak desk, Lucius gave me a withering glance. "Oh?"

With two fingers he pushed a flat piece of photo paper across the smooth surface towards me, triumph glittering in his ashen gaze.

With trembling hands, I turned it over... and felt my heart fall into my shoes.

Draco's father smiled cruelly. "You're right. It seems I didn't have to say anything at all."


	27. Olympic: First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: OLYMPIC
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Warnings: Implied first time sexual interlude between Widowed!Draco and Divorcee!Hermione (they are in their 40's).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - July 2012 - 3rd Place

 

"That was..."

"Olympic," Hermione stated, panting for breath. She stared up at the ceiling of Draco’s bedroom, glassy eyed and sweaty, and thoroughly sated. From head to toe, warm electric waves of contentment swelled over her, making her sleepy.

At her side, Malfoy mirrored her position. She reached between them and slid her fingers against his, tentative, hopeful. His hand grasped hers in a gentle, reassuring clasp.

“Granger.”

“Yeah?”

“Next time, less one-hundred metre dash, more five-thousand metre long-distance walk,” he stated. “I’m too old for your lusty, nympho ways.”

She giggled. “One is never too old for such things.”


	28. Owl Post: Waiting For September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: OWL POST
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warnings: 7th Year, A/U.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - September 2012 - Participant

 

Draco was pacing the Manor, restless and prickly.

The humid, summer days seemed interminable in Wiltshire country. He missed the buzz of schoolyard gossip, and longed for the cool of autumn to come around again.

When the owl post arrived, he grabbed the envelope from the bird's talons and threw it a treat. Ripping open the parchment, the Head Boy's shiny badge tumbled into his hand.

Yes, he'd done it! His father would be proud, his mother pleased.

More importantly, the Head students shared a private tower. Finally, he'd get Granger alone!

Let her try dodging his kiss _this_ time...


	29. Patronus: A Surprising Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: PATRONUS
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warnings: VampireAuror!Draco
> 
> *Remember, Patronus' can change depending upon how deep your love is for someone else. Nymphadora Tonks' changed from a jack rabbit into a wolf because she loved Remus Lupin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - October 2012 - Participant

 

A whole year she'd been working with Malfoy to raise his spirits after his attack and Turning. Now, Hermione feared all the good they'd accomplished would be undone in this one moment...

Did a Vampire even have a Patronus? They were undead. No soul, right? But _what if...?_

Clearly nervous, but with firm resolution, Draco waved his wand and unleashed the spell. Hermione held her breath.

"Um, isn't an otter _your_ Patronus, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione stared at Malfoy in surprise. He lowered his eyes, his pale cheeks igniting with twin stars of crimson.

Smiling, she replied, "Yes, it is."


	30. Polyjuice Potion: When We Practice To Deceive...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: POLYJUICE POTION
> 
> Rating: PG (K)
> 
> Warnings: Second year, after Hermione's Polyjuice Potion accident. 
> 
> *Suggestion that Draco knew about Harry & Ron's polyjuicing as Crabbe & Goyle to get information out of him about Slytherin's heir... and her part in that ploy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - November 2012 - Participant

 

"That bushel of hair of yours finally migrated forward, I see."

Her humiliation now complete, Hermione stuck her tongue out at Slytherin's Little Prince and gathered the hospital cot's blanket up to her chin. "Har-har. You're hilarious, Malfoy. Bugger off, will you."

He ignored her and reached forward, plucking a whisker from her furry cheek. She yelped in surprise. "Next time, Granger, try stealing from Millie's hairbrush instead of from her robes. That feline of hers sheds an atrocious amount of fur."

Gobsmacked at being found out, Hermione gasped.

Malfoy barked a laugh and sauntered out.

_Oh Merlin, he knew!_


	31. Yule: Sixty Years of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: YULE
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Warnings: Return to the Yule Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - December 2012 - 1st Place

 

"Did you ever think we'd be here again, but together?"

Draco considered Hermione's question before answering. "It was inevitable. The first time, I couldn't stop staring at you."

Hermione smiled. Despite the wrinkles and the grey upon her head, her beauty still stole his breath.

"Really?"

Solemnly, he nodded. "When you walked in with Krum, I couldn't look away. You were glorious."

She laid her cheek upon his chest as they swayed to the music. "I'm glad we're back."

"Me, too, my love."

Sixty years had passed, but his wife was still the most beautiful girl at the Yule Ball.


	32. Red: Breaking The Law Can Be Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: RED
> 
> Rating: PG-15
> 
> Warnings: Naughtiness in the Muggle world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - February 2013 - Mod's Choice

 

"What did I do wrong? The light was red!"

Hermione took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. "Red means 'stop', Draco. Green means 'go'."

Scowling, Draco glanced at the blues and twos of the police car in his mirror. "Then why the hell did they put the 'stop' colour at the top of the traffic light? That makes no bloody sense! The one on top _always_ gets priority!"

Hermione slipped a hand between his legs. "I'll remember you said that later... in bed."

Draco flashed a naughty grin. "I think red has just become my new favourite colour."


	33. Easter Egg: War of the Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: EASTER EGG
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Warnings: Head Girl Granger vs. Head Boy Malfoy. Implied sexy fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - March 2013 - Participant

"Granger, what are you doing?"

"Colour-charming your hair."

Draco jumped up from his lazy recline and patted his skull. "Why the hell for?"

"Because your head is perfectly Easter egg-shaped, and you look quite pretty in pink."

He glared at her. "Put it back."

Hermione gave him a naughty, challenging smirk. "Or what?"

Wiggling his fingers, Draco wandlessly cast, _"Diffindo"_ upon her clothing.

 

_Later..._

 

"Why's Malfoy's eye blacked?" Harry asked.

"Why're 'Mione's clothes mussed?" Ron countered.


	34. Regret: Fears Laid To Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: REGRET
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warnings: A/U-OrderMember!Draco, Main Character Death, Sad Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - May 2013 - 2nd Place & Mod's Choice

 

 

Her arms were warm and her hold comforting. Her tears bothered him, though. "S'okay, Granger," Draco wheezed, struggling for breath. Bloody froth dribbled down his chin. "It's not so bad."

"But you deserved better than this," she whispered.

He shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe I'm right where I belong."

 _Right where I want to be for this_ , was his unspoken meaning.

A strange notion occurred to him, then. "D'you think my part mattered?"

"Yes. We won."

"We did?"

"Yes, your information saved us."

"Oh... good." Vision darkening, he leaned into her softness, his fear bleeding out with his life. "No regrets, then."


	35. Wands: You First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: WANDS
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Warnings: Post-War, the summer after the War trials (1998).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - June 2013 - Participant

 

"You first. I'll wait."

"No, you first," Hermione countered.

Malfoy scoffed. "Why, so you can gossip to your friends about the wand that chooses me now, after I'm curse-marked and cast out of your precious new society? Forget it, Granger."

"I would never!" she protested. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Draco. I thought you understood that when I spoke at your trial in your defence."

He shrugged. "You owed my mother for Potter's life."

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed Malfoy's arm and dragged him into Ollivander's new shoppe. "Come on, we'll go together."

"Fine," he grumbled. "Just watch the robes!"


	36. It's A Dragon: Sticky Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: IT'S A DRAGON
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Warnings: Fluffy, silly... nom-nom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - August 2013 - Participant

 

Scorpius squeals in delight, reaching for the plushy dragon on the shelf. Hermione makes a quick dash-and-grab, snagging the back of Scor's shirt.

"HELP!" she requests of Draco, attempting to pull their son away from the new toy display at Sugarplum's.

Draco gently pushes his wife aside. "Let the professional dad handle this." He bends down in front of Scorpius. "Dragon's right here, pip."

Scorpius slaps his gooey hands against Draco's cheeks, smudging chocolate all over him. "IT'S DA-GON!" he screams, giggling.

Hermione laughs and pats her hubby on the head. "Professional mums know better: children always have sticky fingers."


	37. Book: If He Loved With All The Powers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: BOOK
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Warnings: Sad. 
> 
> *Title taken from the text of "Wuthering Heights" by Emily Brontë.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - September 2013 - Participant

 

"Do you remember when you first loaned me this book?" Draco asked, holding up a well-worn copy of _Wuthering Heights_. "I said I thought it vulgar, melodramatic pap the first time I read it. You encouraged me to read it again until the message stuck."

He sniffed, wiping his nose with a snowy, white handkerchief.

"I understand now." Hot tears wavered in his eyes, dripped down his cheeks. "Storms and calm. Social classes and blood purity. Duty versus passion." 

He laid the book at the foot of the tombstone and ran his fingers over Hermione's carved name.

"Forgive me, love."


	38. Shrieking Shack: Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: SHRIEKING SHACK
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warnings: Post-war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - October 2013 - Participant

 

Following the path of trampled grass, Hermione cautiously approached the figure in black standing before the Shrieking Shack, wand in hand.

What fool would risk confronting Snape's ghost now that he'd been sighted haunting the location of his death?

Twenty-feet away, she paused, identifying the intruder. She hadn't seen Draco since his trial years ago, but she'd recognise his shock of sugar-white hair anywhere. 

Why-?

Something was tossed at the fence, and then Malfoy Disapparated with a thunderous crack. Hermione ran forward, curious...

A red Mourning Rose lay at the foot of the front gate.

"Not 'hello', then, but 'good-bye'."


	39. New Beginnings: Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: NEW BEGINNINGS
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Warnings: Post-war, EWE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - November 2013 - Participant

 

“She’s beautiful.”

Draco gave a smug smile, and stroked very tenderly down his sleeping daughter’s cherubic cheek. “Of course she is. She’s a Malfoy.”

Hermione chuckled. “That’s not what I meant, although she is rather perfect. I meant, what she represents is beautiful.” She touched the soft, brown curls on their baby’s head. “She’s the first child born of the Marriage Law. She’s a new beginning for all of us.”

He glanced at her, and she looked up at the same moment, heart in her eyes.

“You don’t mind that we were forced into this?”

“No.”

He nodded. “Me, either.”


	40. Royalty: Curious George... er, Rose Asks A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: ROYALTY
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warnings: Post-Hogwarts, EWE. One small profanity. Slytherin teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - March 2014 - 1st Place & Mod's Choice

 

 

"If you're Slytherin's King, Daddy, then what am I?"

Draco glanced at his five-year-old with surprise. Around him, his friends snickered. "Er...where did you hear that nickname, sweetheart?"

"Uncle Theo," Rose admitted.

Figured. Bastard.

"Buck up, Tiger, could be worse," Blaise teased, slapping Draco's shoulder.

"Yes, being dubbed a royal isn't so bad, but an S-E-X God...?" Pansy chimed in, giving Draco's wife a sly glance.

Hermione gave the group the stink eye, before turning to Rose. "You're Gryffindor's Princess, darling."

Rose looked intrigued. "Then you're Queen of both houses, Mummy!"

"That she is, pumpkin," Draco agreed. "That she is."


	41. Paris: Impasse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: PARIS
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> Warnings: Profanity, implied sexual relationship, A/U war-at Grimmauld Place in hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - April 2014 - 3rd Place

 

If he stayed, he'd be butchered by the Dark Lord. Running was the only sane option... 

Fuck it. He'd always wanted to visit Paris. Now was a good time as any.

"Tail tucked firmly between your legs, I see," Granger stated, catching him sneaking out.

Draco hissed at her condemnation. "You're not the one with a-"

"-death warrant pinned to my forehead? You think not?"

Good point.

She opened the front door with a wandless incantation. "Go, then."

He paused, recalling last night. It had been... bloody incredible. 

"Come with me," he offered her.

"Stay with me," she countered.

Stalemate.


	42. Snow Angel: The Boy Made of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: SNOW ANGEL
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warnings: Blood-prejudice. Pre-Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - December 2014 - 3rd Place

 

Bundled up in white, the Muggle girl ran across the meadow with arms spread wide like wings. Snow scattered all around her as she kicked it up, laughing.

Draco watched her, curious, wary. How had she gotten past his property's wards?

She waved at him. "Hello!"

He frowned. "What are you doing here?" he shouted from behind the boundary wall.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Come play with me!"

He was sorely tempted, but his father wouldn't approve. Malfoys didn't play in snow, _especially_ with Muggle angels.

Turning his back, he snubbed her and walked away.

Really, it was for the best.


	43. Just A Game: I Must Not Tell Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: JUST A GAME
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Warnings: Implied cheating. Broken-heart. Sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - February 2015 - Participant

 

Draco's head snapped back as Hermione's palm connected with his cheek.

"I was just a game to you all along, wasn't I?" she demanded, choking on her embittered, broken heart. "Those were your exact words to Parkinson in your bed last night, correct? I overheard her bragging this morning. Does she know about us...or are lies all you know how to speak?"

Draco's lips were jealousy twisted and red with fury as he snarled and stalked off.

This was the end, she vowed. She wouldn't let that bastard Malfoy seduce away her senses ever again!

 _Liar,_ her lust silently contended.


	44. Mudbloods & Purebloods: Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Regret
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> Warnings: Profanity. Illegitimate child. Child abandonment by a parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - March 2015

 

"Stop calling her that! Hermione Weasley is not my mother!" Scorpius screamed, seething with months of repressed emotions now erupting under pressure. "I don't care if she gave birth to me, that…that  _Mudblood_ gave us both up, Dad! She married someone else! She didn't want us, so fuck her!"

The tears came then, released in a torrent of anguished sobs.

"Fuck her!" he cried.

Draco sighed and took his son in his arms.

Astoria had been right. His perfect, pure-blood wife had warned him it would be a mistake to tell Scorpius the truth.

Another thing to regret.

_If only…_

 


	45. Unicorn: Always Read Your Employee Handbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Always Read Your Employee Handbook
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Warnings: One profanity. Snark. Antagonism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - August 2015

 

"What the fuck is a UNICORN? Aside from a four-legged beast that eats virgins."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her co-worker's predictable snark. "They do not, and it's U.N.I.C.O.R.N. It stands for UNIform Code Of Risky Negotiations. It's the standard for magical creature arbitration. Didn't you read your employee handbook?"

Malfoy sneered. "You mean that tome of tiresome regulations you left on my desk? Obviously, not."

"Tiresome?!"

"You prefer tedious?"

"Okay, fine." With a sardonic smile, she opened the door… to introduce the Egyptian Sphinx, Draco's first ambassadorial challenge. "Enjoy winging it."

Malfoy swallowed his tongue.

"I'd prefer a unicorn."

 


	46. Masquerade/Fancy Dress: Like We Never Loved At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Like We Never Loved At All  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: Ministry Masquerade Ball (Post-Hogwarts, EWE). Title from Faith Hill song of the same name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - October 2015

 

* * *

 

 

Wiping away her tears and breathing through the pain, Hermione rallied her courage to go back into the ballroom to tough it out.

 

She’d known this would happen. Draco hadn’t needed to remind her they’d only been casual lovers. Heart-stopping sex in Muggle hotels for weekend flings wasn’t a recipe for a grand romance, after all. Still…it had hurt to see Pansy hanging on his arm, wearing his ring, and celebrating their engagement.

 

What was it with winter-themed dances and heartbreak anyway?

 

Slipping her mask back into place and feigning indifference was going to be hard this around time, too.

 


	47. Thankfulness: Begin the Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Begin the Begin  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: Post-war, 8th year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - November 2015

 

* * *

* * *

Eye downcast, shuffling from one foot to the other, he wasn’t sure where to begin. Would ‘thanks’ be appropriate, or would ‘sorry’ be a better starting point? Would she even accept such words, or would it be the smarter thing to walk on and pretend he’d never stopped?

 

Watching her lean over the newly repaired ramparts, as alone as him this do-over year, Draco felt that familiar hitch in his chest.

 

Maybe she’d been ‘untouchable’ before, but not now.

 

True, he’d never been a kind boy, especially to her…but maybe he could be a better man.

 

It all started here.

* * *

* * *

 


	48. Dramione Shout: Do You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working so closely together at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has created feelings neither of them ever expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a two-part, 300-space (not word, but space - letters count as a space as do blank spaces between words) drabble I wrote in the Shout Archive box at Hawthorn & Vine (dramione.org) for fun. 
> 
> Timeline: 2003  
> Story Details: Post-Hogwarts-EWE (Epilogue? What Epilogue?).

_Dear Granger:_ I want to tell you that I love your messy bun, and the ugly square glasses you wear, and how your nose wrinkles up when you laugh, and how you daintily sip your tea, and the way you roll your eyes and perch your hands on your waist when you lecture. Do you know, Granger, that I love you like that?

* * *

 

_Dear Malfoy:_ I want to tell you that I love your sexy smirk, and that your shoes are always polished, and that you never let me push you around, and that you give me your full attention, and that you're playful, and that I can smell your cologne even in my dreams. Do you know, Malfoy, that I love you like that?


	49. Dramione Shout: Rotten Fink!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you please...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a two-part, 300-space (not word, but space - letters count as a space as do blank spaces between words) drabble I wrote in the Shout Archive box at Hawthorn & Vine (dramione.org) for fun. 
> 
> Timeline: 2018 (Post-Hogwarts, EWE)

I refused to pass the butter.

"You're a fink," she accused.

I smirked. Granger's face was positively feral. "Yeah, so?"

She whacked me over the head with the Sunday edition.

"OW!" I whinged. "No, YOU'RE the fink!"

She smeared a stolen pat of butter over her toast. "Yeah, so?"

Merlin, I love this girl!


	50. Prank: Busted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Busted!  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warnings: A/U 7th year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMHGCHALLENGE on Livejournal.com - April 2016

* * *

* * *

 

He'd gone too far, the rodent!

Itching powder on her sheets, self-emptying inkpots, and cantrips that had turned her hair green and made it writhe like Medusa's snakes had been juvenile, but as far as pranking went, she'd had worse from the Weasley twins.

This though... _this_ was crossing a line!

"Give back my knickers, you dirty scoundrel!" she shouted, slamming open the Head Boy's door, furious.

She stopped short at the sight that greeted her: Draco was naked, wearing only her panties…and he looked good in them.

"Well," she said, after a _long, awkward_ pause, "they're all yours, Calvin Klein."

* * *

 

* * *

 


End file.
